Once and Future Slayer
by Myfandomneedstherapy
Summary: Arthur appears in the 21st century, in Sunnydale, California. That's where he meets Anne, a Slayer. Will the Scoobies be able to send him back to Camelot, or will he stuck forever? M for later chapters.


**Hello, I know I have been gone for a very long time due to a busy college life and I haven't uploaded anything for my other stories in a long time. For the people who haven't read my Anne Chronicles (which is still a work in progress) Anne is Buffy's twin sister and was called as a Slayer after Kendra died in season 2 of Buffy. My best friend and I came up with this story a long time ago but I never posted any of it because I only had separate scenes. I decided to give it a try anyway. I hope you enjoy this long chapter and I hope to write more soon.**

* * *

><p>For Anne this night started like an ordinary night, patrolling at the cemetery, battling the forces of evil. Giles had send both her and Buffy to patrol but so far they hadn't been getting much action so Buffy decided to call it a night. "Are you okay with me going home?" "Yeah get some rest Buffy, besides I hardly think this guy's going to show" Anne waved her hand dismissively at the grave in front of her. "Okay. See ya" Buffy said as she took off.<p>

Anne let out a sigh and hoisted herself up to sit on a tombstone "Come on Roy, you're not going to make me wait all night, now do you? It wouldn't be polite to stand a lady up you know". She started to swing her feet in boredom. "Well if you're going to make me wait I might as well get myself a drink" she rummaged through her backpack for her juice bottle "Stake no, holy water no, stake no, ah! Juice bottle" she pulled it out of her back and opened it. As she was going to take a sip, she felt two hands roughly seize her shoulders and pull her off the gravestone from behind, spilling juice all over her new tank top. "Hey!" she kicked her leg up right in the vampires face, making the demon stumble back. She pushed herself up in one smooth move and retreated into a fighting stance. She felt her shirt stick to her skin "Ew. I just bought that!" she glared at the vampire. "Die Slayer!" the vampire growled and went in to punch her. To be honest Anne feared she would never get the juice stain out more than she feared for her life. She blocked her punch "How very original of you" she head butted the vampire followed by a roundhouse kick, kicking the vampire against the side of Spike's crypt. "What is it with you vampires? Can't you try a bit harder with your killer lines? It's always Slayer die this Slayer I will taste your blood that. Really it can't be that hard", the vampire charged at her again, at the last moment she stepped aside and made him trip "Haha tricked ya!" she quickly pulled out a stake from her pocket and staked the vampire. Completely unfazed with the vampire turning to dust she put the stake back in her pocket. "At least I got one".

As she turned around she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Right next to the other side of Spike's crypt, a bright swirly light had appeared. Where had just shone some mystical light a moment ago, now lay a hot, blond guy in chain mail and medieval armour. She cautiously stepped towards the guy with her senses on high alert and assessed him. His sword and armour looked too professional to be some sort of geek cosplay thing. She kneeled next to him and felt for a pulse. His face was sweaty, his teeth were slightly clenched in pain and a steady heartbeat drummed under the tip of her fingers. Okay, so at least he couldn't be a vampire. Where on earth had the bright light come from? With a worried expression on her face she tried to shake him awake "Hey wake up". He groaned and tried to open his eyes "Easy, it looked like you hit your head pretty hard" she warned him. His eyes snapped open and he quickly stood up, black spots clouded his eyesight and he swayed on his feet. "Woah, you shouldn't stand up so fast" she tried to steady him. "You can't tell me what to do" he hissed. She pressed her fists into her sides "Excuse me". The black spots before his eyes vanished and he finally got a good look at Anne, he quickly took a step back and pointed his sword at her "Who are you and why are you dressed so strangely?" he commanded. She raised her eyebrows and started to laugh "I'm dressed strangely? I'm not the one wearing chainmail, pal. And the name's Anne, Anne Summers. Now who the hell are you?". He raised his eyebrows in surprise "Who I am? I am Arthur Pendragon. Prince of Camelot" he said proudly. Anne scoffed "Prince of Prattcilvania is more like it. ...wait-a-minute, Camelot? Get out! You're King Arthur?" Ha what a joke, this guy must be a loony she thought. He smirked "So you have heard of me". This guy seriously needed to be taken down a peg. She crossed her arms and leaned her hip to the right as she let her eyes travel over him "Expected you to be taller, bigger muscled" she plastered on a fake smile. Arthur shook his head "You can't talk to me like that". She raised an eyebrow at him "Sorry Arthur, but you're not in Camelot anymore. Heck, you aren't even in your own century anymore. So I'll talk to you as I wish". He frowned in confusion and looked around to assess his surroundings for the first time, his eyes grew wide in a sheer force of panic and fainted. Anne let out a frustrated sigh "Well aren't you a price charming" she rolled her eyes and got her cell phone from her backpack to call Giles. He said he would be there as soon as possible to pick Arthur up. As promised Giles arrived at the cemetery with his car and helped Anne to get Arthur in, since prince pratt still hadn't woken up.

When Arthur did wake up he found himself lying on Giles' couch. Someone had taken his chainmail and boots off but he was still wearing his undershirt and pants. He tried to sit back up but Anne gently pushed him back down "Don't, you won't want to faint again" she told him with a friendly voice, he looked incredibly annoyed at her statement. "Where did you take me?" he demanded. "To a friend. Look, Arthur I know you must be scared but my friend can help you get back to Camelot. Assuming that's what you want" she answered. He slightly relaxed and nodded "Yes. Who's your friend?" he asked civil. "He's my guardian you could say, uhm I'm his ward?" she hoped she had used the correct term, she had read it somewhere in a book once. Arthur sat up slowly and looked around Giles' living room, "I imagine it must be...different. A lot of things have changed over the centuries but you're safe here". "In which kingdom am I?" he asked. She sat down next to him "It's not really a kingdom but it's called the United States of America. You're in a town called Sunnydale". "A better question would be when am I" she heard Giles say from behind them. Arthur's head snapped up to look at Giles "Father?" he asked before his world once again turned black before his eyes. Anne gave Giles a stern look "Really?! You made him pass out again". Giles's eyebrows shot up in surprise "Again?". "Yes! I was patrolling like you told me to and then he suddenly appeared next to Spike's crypt. You see there was this bright light and poof instant Arthur", she waved her arm dramatically to emphasise the poof, "He didn't know where he was, he thought he was in Camelot and he told me his name was Prince Arthur Pendragon". Her watcher's eyes grew wide "Arthur Pendragon you say?". "Yes, Giles and I think it might me the one from the legends, though it's hard to imagine with him being such a pratt". Giles cleaned his glasses "I believe you might be correct Anne, this young man could very well be the King Arthur from the legend. There might be something in one of my boos that can help him get back". "Sure bookman, but what are we going to do with him in the mean time?" "He needs a place to stay. I think it would be for the best if he stayed at your house Anne and be surrounded by people his age" Giles said cleaning his glasses again to avoid having to look her in the eyes. Anne got a mischievous look on her face "No you're just afraid that he will cause damage to your books if he stays here.", Giles looked at her unamused, "Fine. I'll call my mom".

Anne called her landline and got her sister on the phone "Hey Buffy it's me". "Hi Anne. Is something wrong?". "Well..there is this guy who kinda appeared out of nowhere and Giles needs him to stay with us until we can find a way to get him back where he belongs. He doesn't seem dangerous though" "Anne, don't you think it's a bit sketchy? I mean we don't even know this guy" "I know but would you rather have him stay at Giles'? We're both Slayers we can handle ourselves and protect mom. He seems like a normal guy, except torn from his own century". "Okay, I'll get mom on the phone". "Thanks Buff". "Hi honey" her mother greeted her. "Hi mom, uhm I have a huge favour to ask" she explained everything from Arthur's appearance to who he said he was. "Oh dear, poor boy ripped away from his family. Of course he can stay here sweetie but you're going to have to share Buffy's room". Anne let out a sigh "Okay but if he touches my stuff he's dead". "I'll see you soon Anne" "Bye mom" Anne hung up and placed the phone back in its holder. "He can stay at my house". "Good. When he wakes up you can take him home" Giles told her as he walked into the kitchen to make himself a cuppa. She rolled her eyes and joined her watcher in the kitchen to get a glass of water. She walked back to the still unconscious prince and with a smirk she dumped all the water on his face "Wakey, wakey Artie". He shot up with a yell and shook the water from his hair "What was that for?!". Giles gave her a reprimanding look, she shrugged "What? I want to go home and he's awake now. Mom's waiting". She tossed Arthur a blanket so he could dry his face "Come on, we're going to my house". "Your house?" he rubbed his face dry with the blanket. "Anne wait, we have to discuss the situation with him" Giles intervened. "We can talk about it later Giles. Right now we need food and rest" Anne objected. "Very well but I will see both of you in the morning". "We'll be there. Come on Arthur" she pulled him off the couch.

While the two were walking to Anne's house she told him everything she could about the century he had ended up in. "Well here we are" Anne knocked on the door. Arthur found the house most unusual like every other house he had seen since he got here. Everything was just so..different from what he was used to. Joyce answered the door "Hello, you must be Arthur. I'm Anne's mother Joyce. Please, come in". Arthur kissed her hand as was custom in Camelot "It is nice meeting you Mrs. Summers. Thank you for letting me stay at your house". Joyce blushed "It's quite alright. Would you like some dinner?". Anne's eyebrows had shot up, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She shook her head and walked inside "Well I would, I'm starving". Arthur nodded "Yes please" "Please take a seat at the table. I'll just tell Buffy dinner's ready". He nodded politely and followed Anne into the dining room. "Buffy! Anne and Arthur are here and dinner's ready".

Buffy soon joined the three of them in the dining room and introduced herself to Arthur, to which he returned the favour. When he took a bite from his meal he was glad to see that at least the food tasted the same here, for which he was very grateful. "So, Arthur what is Camelot like?" Joyce tried to make conversation. Arthur told them about the castle and the tourneys at Camelot. "Sounds nice" Buffy said with a friendly smile. "It is" he replied. "It must be very different from Sunnydale" Joyce said. Anne looked up from her plate "Of course it is mom. He's centuries ahead from his". She looked a bit taken aback by her daughter's hostility but said nothing. "Everything is very different yes" Arthur replied looking at Anne as if she was going to burst. Anne snorted "You haven't seen the most of it yet". Joyce and Buffy looked at her strangely "What is your problem young lady?" her mother asked. Anne stood up "Nothing excuse me" she walked to her own room. She opened her window and greeted the cold night chill with open arms. Downstairs Buffy stood up as well "I'll talk to her, see if I can find out what her problem is". Joyce nodded and apologetically looked at Arthur "I am so sorry Arthur, Anne isn't usually like this. I don't know what has gotten into her". Arthur managed a small smile "You have nothing to apologize for Mrs. Summers". Anne confused him. He had known her for a very short time and she already drove him mad. One moment she was kind and warm and the next cold and distant, he didn't understand her at all.

Buffy entered Anne's room with a knock "Hey". "Hi.." Anne kept looking at the stars above her window. "Want to climb up the roof?" Buffy challenged her. Anne smiled "Sure" the two of them climbed onto the flat part of the roof to look at the stars. "Mind telling me what's got you all riled up?" Buffy finally asked her. Anne leaned backwards resting on her hands "Nothing". Buffy gave her a look "That downstairs wasn't nothing. Come on you can tell me. Was it Arthur?". "I guess, I don't know why but I can't stand him but at other moments I can. I don't know what to think of him and it frustrates me. Like you said, we don't know anything about him and we let him into our home but at the same time he doesn't have anywhere else to go". "I get it. Give it some time, he just got here. I'm not saying you should trust him because right now I don't trust him either but at least try to give him a chance" Buffy said as she leaned on her forearms resting on her pulled up knees. Anne smiled slightly and nodded "I'll try" "Good. Let's go downstairs before mom wants to have a serious talk with you" Buffy tried to joke. Anne chuckled "Well I wouldn't want that".

Anne entered the dining room to find her mother and Arthur still sitting at the table. "I want to apologize for my outburst earlier. It was uncalled for" she spoke directly to Arthur. "Apology accepted" he sounded surprised. "Now if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep" she said. "Of course honey. I already brought a mattress into Buffy's room for you. Good night". Anne nodded "Good night" she turned on her heels and went straight to Buffy's room. About ten minutes after she had fallen asleep Arthur said he wanted to retire to bed as well. "You can take Anne's room" Joyce gave him directions. He thanked her and went upstairs to find the room. He opened one of the doors and realized he had made an mistake when he saw Anne lying on a mattress in Buffy's room. He realized it was ungentle manly behaviour to watch a lady sleep no matter how beautiful she looked. So he quickly shut the door and entered Anne's room. The room was similar to Buffy's but instead of the green wallpaper this wallpaper was light blue. Overtaken by curiosity he went to inspect her room. His eyes fell upon a chest at the foot of her bed, when he opened it he saw a variety of stuffed animals but he also noticed two handles at the sides. He lifted it out of the chest and couldn't believe what he saw next. There was a weapon arsenal at the bottom of the chest, shocked by what he had seen he quickly put the top layer in again and closed the chest. "Don't let her find out you saw that" Buffy's voice warned him from behind. He quickly turned around and looked at her like a deer in headlights. She was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed "Good night" she smirked and closed the door leaving him alone in Anne's room. His heart was beating fast, what had just happened? Who were these people? He had never heard of women having a weapon arsenal in their bedroom, Morgana would have had a field day if she knew. He quickly kicked off his boots and got into bed. With any luck, Mr. Giles his father's look-a-like would find a way to send him back soon. Eventually he fell asleep and dreamed about being home.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter, reviews are always more than welcome. I don't think I'll make Arthur's time in Sunnydale last very long but (spoiler alert!) Anne's time in Camelot will be.<strong>


End file.
